Guardian Blood & the Titan's Weapon
by MasqueradePhantomX25
Summary: CHARACTERS FROM KID ICARUS: UPRISING DO NOT BELONG TO THIS FANFIC AUTHOR. ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE VIDEOGAME BELONG TO NITENDO AND THE CREATORS OF KID ICARUS. PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS ALL MADE UP. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE GAME OR ANYTHING, SOME REFERENCES MIGHT BE MADE IN THE STORY, SO IF I MAKE A MISKTAKE, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS
1. Prologue: Destinies intertwine

**CHARACTERS FROM KID ICARUS: UPRISING DO NOT BELONG TO THIS FANFIC AUTHOR. ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE VIDEOGAME BELONG TO NITENDO AND THE CREATORS OF KID ICARUS.**

**PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS ALL MADE UP. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE GAME OR ANYTHING, SOME REFERENCES MIGHT BE MADE IN THE STORY, SO IF I MAKE A MISKTAKE, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. ALSO, I'LL BE ADDING MY OWN OC CHARACTERS AND SOME THINGS DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH MYTHOLOGY. THANK YOU.**

**P.S. ENJOY.**

_Kronos, the Titan of time and ages, always wanted power._

_But was told that one of his children get in the way._

_Kronos ate them, one by one, but Zeus, the youngest, was taken before Kronos could eat him._

_Zeus freed his brothers and sisters from Kronos and they destroyed him,_

_But what they didn't know...was that Kronos had a treasure, that would one day destroy the world of the gods..._

**First person POV**

I unlocked the door to my apratment, and locked it when I went inside. I turned around and looked in the dark. I turned on the lights. I saw the card on the table. I read it again in my head. It said:

_"1. Croyez en vous, et les personnes de confiance." _Which meant: "Believe in yourself, and the people you trust."

_"2. Non furtum facies." _And that meant: "Never steal."...Nori Than. That's my name. I have a secret. I'm, sorta, a thief. But don't start thinking I'm the kind that steals everything valuable and sell it to make money. First, I steal things to live, and second, I steal things for people because the things I stole were stolen from them. I got dressed in my costume and jumped out the window and jumped across the roofs of the city I lived in. This was the world of the gods, and everyone knew it. Some humans and creatures lived in peace, but some were at war. My parents left me at an orphanage, then later, when I was only 4, I found out the truth. But right now, don't think of me as Nori Than, think of me as Otroraan, the wolf-masked demon.

**Third person POV**

Otroraan jumped off the building landed in an alley, right across the street from a famous art museum. The Archaeological Museum of Delphi. Otroraan didn't want to cause to much attention to herself, since the museum was still open during the night. She decided to enter the museum another way.

"You almost done?" The workman asked the other workman.

"Almost. Just this one box." The other workman pick up the box with all his strength but the box didn't move an inch. He tried again, still didn't move. He removed sweat from his forehead and went to ask the other guy for help lifting the box. They lifted the box and put it in the storage room, and left the museum to make another delivery. The lids of the box flew open and Otroraan came out of the box she hid in. Her blue, purple, and black raver's elaborate clothes, that was a fusion style with a royal princess's outfit, was perfectly hidden in the dark, but as for her fine china-colored eyes, they glowed in the dark. She sneaked out of the storage closet and snuck through the halls of the private, restricted part of the museum. She walked down and a security guard saw her. He charged at her, reaching for his gun, when Otroraan took out a taser gun and shocked the guard. He fell to the floor, holding his side, as Otroraan walked past him and took his keys. She sneaked into the security office and knocked out the guards that were in there in no time at all. Otroraan hacked into the system and shut down all the lights and the emergency lights. The people in the museum started to panic, that gave Otroraan her chance to move.

While it was dark and people were starting to exit the museum, while security tried to figure out what happened to the lights. Otroraan found this all too easy. Everything she had done was only mere child's play. She turn on her flashlight when she was alone in an empty exhibit, with a brand new artifact. The Ring of the Greek Magis. The ring was made of pure gold and hints of silver. The texture of the design on the ring was so rare, that people thought it was a real fake, but those people were proven wrong. Otroraan took out the keys she stole from the security guard and unlocked the case, containing the ring. She placed the ring on her left ring-finger and closed the case again.

Otroraan walked out the back of museum, when suddenly, spotlights flashed on her and policecars and helicopters surrounded her. Then her nemesis, the chief of the police force, Charles Racharch, appeared from the crowd of the police. Otroraan didn't flinch or act surprised. She knew this was all going to happen. Chief Racharch has been hunting down Otroraan for years, ever since she appeared. Otroraan just smiled and flipped her jade-colored hair.

"Ah, for me Chief Racharch? You really shouldn't have." She said.

"Enough jokes, Otroraan." Racharch started out. "This time, there is no escape and you will be telling us all that you know about the Underworld." He stated. Otroraan opened one eye and looked at Racharch, confused. What did the Underworld have to do with this?

"Racharch, I'll completely honest with you..." Otroraan began. "I don't know anything about the Underworld, and if I did, I would tell you in a heartbeat. But I'm afraid that I have to go now." Otroraan took one step forward and the SWAT team and policemen got their guns ready. She stopped and smiled again.

"Wow, Racharch, you really now how make a girl feel important." Otroraan joked. Racharch growled and then signaled the police to go and get her. 2 steps away fro grabbing her, Otroraan took out her Swordstaff at lighting fast speed, and sliced right across the 5 policemens' chests. They fell to ground and Racharch order the SWAT team to get in their. Some hesitated, and some just charged in. Otroraan gave a hidden devilish smile.

"Power Crashing...BULLET!" Otroraan jumped back, 11ft, and her SwordStaff began to spark electricity. She put her left palm on the concret ground and put her weapon up in the air. She then placed it on the ground and threw it. It went as fast as bullet coming out of a gun and charged right for the SWAT team men. The men started to panic as the SwordStaff came charging at them, tearing up the ground. They started to make a run for it, but the SwordStaff was faster and past them, and sent them flying in the air. Chief Racharch dodged out of the way off the weapon and looked back to see in stab a policecar and caused it to blow up. Thank the Gods no was hurt, except the guys that were attacked with the SwordStaff earlier. When Chief Racharch looked back, Otroraan was long gone.

Otroraan was walking through the streets, acting like she was just going to a costume party. Then she heard someone crying.

"My ice cream! My ice cream!" A little girl was crying as two older male kids were picking on her and laughing that she crying over her ice cream.

"Hey." Otroraan walked up to them. The two boys looked at her and the girl stopped crying and also looked up and saw Otroraan.

"Hey get out of here, weirdo!" The shorter boy said.

"Yeah, get out, this has nothing to do with a wolf-face like you." The boys laughed at Otroraan's mask. Just then, whips wrapped around both of the boys' wrists. The little girl saw that Otroraan had brought out her Cat o' Nine Tails whip. A whip with multiple tails on the end.

"...Say you're sorry." Otroraan said, in such a plain voice. She pulled the whip towards her, pulling the boys a little. The taller boy broke free and so did the other boy.

"No way!" The boy stuck his tongue out at Otroraan and ran off with the shorter boy.

"Don't cry." Otroraan turned around and saw a girl, about 1 year younger then her, and she was comforting the little girl. Then she took out a weird-looking instrument, but Otroraan could tell it was a string instrument. She started to play it beautifully and everyone around stopped and listened. The little girl became happy again.

"Here." Otroraan handed the little girl a new ice cream cone, but this time it was covered in sprinkles and chocolate chips and brownie bites. The little girl's smile became bigger and took the ice cream and gave Otroraan a big hug. Then she ran off with her mom. Otroraan looked at the girl with the instrument and smiled at her. She smiled back. Then Otroraan saw the police running towards her.

"Damn it! Don't these guys ever get tired?" Otroraan then ran off, not noticing the mark on the strange insrument was the same mark that was on the ring from the museum.

Otroraan finally escaped from those policemen. They finally gave up chasing her after she ran into a public bathroom. Otroraan walked across a the bridge across the river the flowed through her city. Then she realized she was singing that melody that girl with the strange instrument was playing. She decided to keep humming it, the melody of the song. It was beautiful, but Otroraan bet that if she heard that girl play it again, it would would sound twice as pretty.

"Help!" Otroraan stopped, halfway across the bridge and turned around to see the same girl she met in the park. She was still holding the weird looking instrument and the symbol in the middle of its chest glowed as it closer to Otroraan. The ring on Otroraan's finger started to glow as well.

The girl ran and hid behind Otroraan. As soon as Otroraan was going to ask what was wrong, Underworld monsters started to circled around the two. Otroraan took out her Skåne lockbow, and got it ready to fire, but held it down low. Then, Otroraan saw a weird looking man walk through the circling monsters he stopped 4ft away from Otroraan and the girl.

"Well, now. What do we have here?" The man asked.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Otroraan asked. The man chuckled.

"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Never heard of me?" This time, Otroraan gave out a small laugh.

"What is this? Some kind-of reenactment? Please. You couldn't be Hades, he was destroyed 25 months ago." Otroraan pointed out.

"Enough talking, now, girl hand over the Cross of the Magis!" The man, Hades, commanded, holding his hand out. Otroraan looked back the girl.

"What you talking about?" The girl asked, scared. Hades smirked and sent the monster forward, towards the girl. Otroraan blocked the girl, protecting her.

"What ever happen to chivalry?" She asked. Otroraan looked around and got her lockbow ready. "Let's go!" Otroraan shot two arrows at two monsters in two counts and fired three arrows in three more counts. The last three counts she ran up to some monsters and kicked them in the face. She reloaded her Skåne lockbow and fired four arrows in the next four counts. She threw her lockbox away and took out her SwordStaff. She charged in and destroyed the rest of the monsters. She then realized that reinforcements were coming. She flipped through the air and walked up to the girl and grabbed her had and picked her up.

"Hold on!" Otroraan recommend to the girl. The jumped off the bridge and landed on one of the tour boats and jumped onto the next one and then the next one and then they landed on the right on the next bridge on the river. Otroraan put the girl down and bowed and looked back up and said:

"Thank you and Goodnight!" She grabbed the girl's hand and then they ran off.

**Otroraan's POV**

After that happened, I had no idea what I've gotten myself into, and little did I know about what great adventure was in store for me. All I wanted to do was find my family, and the ring I stole was linked to them, but turns out, I'm in way over my head this time because...this was the beginning of the war between the Underworld and I.

**Nori Than: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: 05/13/99**

**Bloodtype: O**

**Height: 05' 12"**

**Occupation: School Girl, Guardian**

**Weapons: **

**SwordStaff**

**A Scandinavian polesrm, used in **

**the middle ages. It is made by placing **

**a blade at the end of a staff, thus **

**giving the same benefits of a sword**

**with the range of a spear or a polearm.**

**Cat o' nine tails**

**A type of multi-tailed whip that **

**originated as a implement **

**for severe physical punishment.**

**Skåne lockbow**

**An early form of a crossbow**

**from Scalia, then a province of **

**Denmark.**

**Description:**

**School Uniform- Japanese fuku, Colors- Red, White, Blue, and Grey**

**Normal Clothes- Blue ripped jeans, Black combat boots, **

**White jean vest, Red turtleneck, Black **

**Wrist bands, one star earring.**

**Hair- Silky, straight Jade-colored hair, neck-length, with bangs**

**Eyes- Color of fine china**

**Guardian Uniform- Wolf-like mask, fusion of raver's elaborate clothes and a princess' royal outfit. Colors-Blue, Purple, and Black**

**Special Attacks:**

**Bane Changing Fusion (Transformation)**

**Power Crushing Bullet (SwordStaff)**

**Gyro Combat Swirl (Cat o' nine tails)**

**Force Cross Testament (Skåne lockbow)**

**BIO:**

** Nori Than, descendant of the Royal Guardian bloodline, ran away, when she was only 4, from the orphanage her parents left her at. Finding out she is the Royal Guardian bloodline, she learns magic and has another identity as "Otroraan, the wolf-masked demon."**

** Nori would normally steal to survive, but she would steal thing's that were stolen from other people and return the item(s) to their rightful owner(s). Nori normally prays to the Goddess of Light, Palutena, hoping one day she'll find her real parents. When Palutena comes to Nori in a dream, telling her she knows that she's "Otroraan", and tells her that the Underworld Army is looking for a treasure that belonged to the great Titan, Kronos.**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions and meetings

**CHARACTERS FROM KID ICARUS: UPRISING DO NOT BELONG TO THIS FANFIC AUTHOR. ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE VIDEOGAME BELONG TO NITENDO AND THE CREATORS OF KID ICARUS. PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS ALL MADE UP. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE GAME OR ANYTHING, SOME REFERENCES MIGHT BE MADE IN THE STORY, SO IF I MAKE A MISKTAKE, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. ALSO, I'LL BE ADDING MY OWN OC CHARACTERS AND SOME THINGS DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH MYTHOLOGY. THANK YOU.**

**P.S. ENJOY.**

**Otroraan's POV**

I was holding the girl's hand we rushed down the bridge and onto the other side of there street, and hid in an alley way. I looked out to see if we lost sight of the monsters, none were in sight.

"We're good." I said, with a panting smile on my face. I looked back at the girl. She looked familiar somehow, I didn't understand why though. She looked up at me, she was also panting after running all this way.

"Thank you..." She finally said. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem, Miss..um..." I stuttered because I didn't know her name.

"Aria. My name's Aria." The girl answered.

"Aria, huh? A beautiful name." I complimented. I saw her blush. Then I decided to take off my costume and reveal my normal clothes that were under it. Now, I'm Nori Than.

**Third Person's POV**

"Nice to meet you, Aria. I'm Nori." I gave her my hand and she responded by shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Nori. So, you're the wolf-masked demon, Otroraan?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's a pretty cool job." Nori added. "Please don turn me into the police." Aria giggled.

"Why would I turn you into the police when you saved my life?" Aria asked. Nori smiled.

"So, Aria, do you live around here? Where's you're family?" When Nori asked that question, Aria became a little sad and then answered:

"I don't have one. I was left at the County Orphanage when I was little. All my family left was this Zither." Aria held out her string instrument. Nori examined it and noticed the mark in the middle. She held up the ring she took from the museum and brought it up to the Zither. Both the ring and the instrument began to glow and light shot up into the sky and when it subsided, a paper came falling down from the sky. Aria caught the paper andand looked at it.

"It a music sheet for a Zither." Aria informed. Nori asked to to see the paper and looked at it. She saw the title of the song.

_**Το Φως του Ουρανού**_

"This is Greek writing..." Nori mumbled.

"Nori, look." Aria came over to Nori and showed her the back of the Zither. It had writing on the back of it, and it was it Greek writing too. Nori scratched the back of her head, confused on what it said.

_**Η μία που κατέχει αυτό το σαντούρι, πάει στο ναό του θεού του Ήλιου ...**_

_**Παίξτε το Φως του Ουρανού στο βάθρο του Απόλλωνα ...**_

_**Και ακολουθούν το χάρτη και το σταυρό για να βρείτε τις 4 βαθμοί ...**_

_**Και ...**_

_**Βρείτε το βασιλικό με το Αίμα της Guardian ...**_

"Do you know what it says?" Aria asked.

"...I wish I did." Nori admitted. Nori looked out of the alley they were in and saw that her apartment building was right across the street.

"Aria, it's getting late, and think it's dangerous to go back to the Orphanage, so why don't you stay at my place?" Nori suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't to intrude on your parents." Aria said.

"Don't worry, you and I are the same. I don't have parents either." Nori informed, she grabbed Aria's hand, and they ran back to the apartment.

Nori unlocked the door and let Aria in. Nori closed the door and turned on the lights. Aria instantly fell in love with Nori apartment. It was styled like a classic, old-fashioned living room and kitchen from the 1980s. Aria ran around and saw two bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Nori bedroom was styled like a nice little motel room, and the other room was the same. So were the bathrooms.

"I'm glad you like it." Nori said. Aria looked back at her and smiled. Aria's cherry red hair shined in the light from above on the ceiling, and Nori began wonder again. Why does Aria seem so familiar to her? Nori made pasta for the two of them and they ate happily together. Nori explained the things she does when she's Otroraan. She normally would secretly catch criminals, like drug lords or murderers, but what everyone in Greece knew her for was stealing things from museums. No criminals have been popping up recently, so Nori, or you could say Otroraan, went back to stealing. Nori gave a pair of pajamas to Aria and they both went to bed. That night, Nori had the strangest dream she ever had.

**Nori's POV**

I felt cold pavement under my head, and when I looked up, I'm in some kind-of marble made building. I looked around and saw different symbols on the walls. I started to walk down the hall and look at the walls. Then I came to a dead end, with one final symbol on the wall.

"...Nori..." I heard my name echo through the hall. Turned around and looked around my surroundngs. Then a yellow portal opened and a young woman came out of it. The woman had jet black hair worn in a style that resembled a seashell. She had a tall and lean build. She had china-white skin and eyes that glowed with white light. Her outfit was that of a sage, and she was carrying a satchel of scrolls on her shoulder. I backed up a litte and then asked:

"Who are you?"

"I am Palutena, Goddess of Light." I froze for a second. I rubbed my eyes and got a good look at the woman again. She looked nothing like the portrait of Palutena at my school. The Palutena portrait at school showed her with very long green hair and wore a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it, and she held gold staff with a mirror-looking type of shield. This woman looked nothing like her.

"Um...are you sure you're the Goddess of Light, Palutena? Because-"

"This is only a disguise to hide myself from the Underworld Army." The woman said, interrupting me. I looked at the woman confused.

"A disguise?" I repeated. The woman, Palutena, nodded.

"Nori Than, I know for a fact that YOU are indeed the wolf-masked demon thief, Otroraan." Palutena said. I froze, trying so hard not to look so nervous or guilty because of the fact that she was right.

"You're-You're crazy! There's no way I'M that wolf-faced criminal!" I tried to cover it because if this lady was the Goddess of Light, I'm pretty sure she would tell Chief Racharch and he would arrest me in 1 second flat "Besides, Otroraan is MUCH more cuter than I am!" I regretted saying that. "And besides, you don't have proof and-"

"Nori, I've been watching you, ever since the day you were born with your parents." Palutena said. I stopped and looked at her.

"Ever since I was born?" I repeated. "So then, you must know who my parents are, don't you?" Palutena nodded and smiled.

"Then, tell me!" I ran up to her. "Tell me where I can find my parents! I want to know why they left me! Tell me, please Palutena!" Palutena put her left hand on my shoulder, kneeled down and looked into my eyes.

"Nori, in order to find your parents, you must first help Aria." The Goddess said.

"Huh? What does Aria have to do with this?" I asked. Just as the Goddess was about to say something, the building started to shake and started to crumble. Palutena looked around nervously. I saw that all the symbols on the walls were disappearing. I looked back at Palutena.

"What's going on?" I shouted over the sound the rumble crashing on the ground and breaking apart.

"Hades...He found this place, how? It's sealed off from Gods like him with special magic!" Palutena ignored my question. I looked around. If only I could transform in Otroraan, I thought, but I doubt that would work in a dream like this. Then, laser beams cam shooting in from the ceiling. Palutena took my arm and pulled me over to a boulder and we took cover under it. She took a scroll out of her satchel and handed it to me.

"Take this, it'll help you solve the riddles for your quest to the cross." Palutena whispered in my ear.

"Quest?" I repeated again. "What-"

"I'm sorry." Palutena then took out a pocket knife and stabbed me in the stomach. That's how she woke me up.

My eyes just shot open and I was staring at my room's ceiling. I touched my stomach, and there was no stab wound. I sighed in relief. Then I heard music playing, and I got out of bed and walked into the small living room to see Aria playing her Zither. When she stopped playing, clapped for her. She was startled when she heard my clapping.

"That was great." I complimented.

"Thanks. I hope I didn't wake you up." Aria said.

"Nah. I like listening to music in the morning." I looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30a.m. "Well, today at school we have a late start, so school doesn't start till noon. Why don't we hang out a little and get you back to the orphanage?" I suggested. Aria nodded, and I noticed that she was looking at something. I looked at my right hand and see that I'm holding a scroll. The same scroll Palutena gave me. I opened it and had Greek letter and symbols with the meanings of them.

_**Αα Α Aa**_

_**Ββ Β Bb**_

_**Γγ G Gg**_

_**Δδ D Dd**_

_** Εε E Ee**_

_** Ζζ Z Zz**_

_**Ηη Η Hh**_

_**Θθ U th**_

_**Ιι Ι Ii**_

_**Κκ Κ Κκ**_

_**Λλ L Ll**_

_**Μμ Μ Mm**_

_**Νν Ν Nn**_

_**Ξξ J Xx**_

_** Οο Ο Oo**_

_**Ππ P Pp**_

_**Ρρ R Rr(rh)**_

_**Σσ S Ss**_

_** Ττ T Tt**_

_**Υυ Y Uu**_

_**Φφ F ph**_

_**Χχ X kh**_

_**Ψψ C ps**_

_**Ωω V o**_

I started to understand what the scroll meant. The Greek letters on the back of the Zither jumped into my mind.

"Aria, please, can I see the back of your Zither?" I asked. Aria nodded and handed me the Zither. I looked at the back of it and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. I sat down at the counter and Aria joined me. I started to copy the letters off of the Zither And used the scroll to translate it.

"...I...A...N...Done!" I exclaimed. I showed the paper to Aria and read it out loud.

"**The one who holds this dulcimer, go to the temple of the god of the Sun ... Play the Light of Heaven on the podium of Apollo ... And follow the map and cross to find the 4 points ... And ..Find the royal blood of the Guardian ...**"

When I finished reading it, I saw Aria in deep thought.

"The podium of Apollo? If I remember correctly, I think a dulcimer is like another version of a zither." Aria said.

"Probably, but what does it mean when it says: 'And follow the map and cross to find the 4 points?'" I wondered. Then, it hit me. "That sheet music we found last night, Aria, do you still have it?" I asked. Aria nodded and took it out ofof her pocket and unfolded it and gave it to me.

"When it said: 'Play the Light of Heaven...' this must be the song its talking about." I said.

"You could be right, but it also so says to play it at the podium of Apollo, the God of the Sun." Aria pointed out. I thought for second and walked over to my laptop. I typed in:

"Where is the Temple of Apollo," it took awhile, but then the destination popped up.

"...It's in Delphi." I answered.

"That's almost a 1½ hour bus ride from here in Lamia." Aria pointed out.

"Well, tomorrow's a Saturday and I don't have school, and then after the weekend, it's spring break. We could go to Delphi this weekend and gather up more information over spring break." I suggested. Aria smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed.

**Third person POV**

Nori brought Aria back to Orphanage and looked at her watch and saw that it was only 7:00 a.m. She decided to go into an alley way. She looked around took make sure no one was watching.

"...Bane Changing Fusion!" Nori transformed and turned into Otroraan.

She wanted to gather some info on the Underworld, and why they were after Aria, and she thought what better to find out information then from finding it out from her good friend, Chief Racharch. Otroraan secretly ran to the police station and saw that all the policemen and women were taking a coffee break.

"This is all too easy." Otroraan mumbled, with a devilish smile. She went to the side of the building climbed in through a window. She looked at saw there were barely any people in the police station. Then she heard talking coming from an office and one of the men's voice sounded familiar.

"Chief, think its best that you take a break from trying to catch Otroraan. you've been working too hard lately." A policeman said.

"I can handle myself, but thanks for your concern. I really appreciate it but I just can't rest until Otroraan is put behind bars!" Racharch said. Otroraan listened carefully.

"Alright sir, but will you at least come with me and the rest of the guys for a coffee break?" The police man asked.

"I'll catch up with you when I'm done." Racharch said. The policeman exited the room and Racharch went back to his work.

"You should relax." Racharch looked up and was surprised to see Otroraan leaning on the wall in the doorway. Racharch was about to reach for the intercom to call more policemen in, but an arrow shot out of Otroraan's Skåne Lockbow and destroyed it. Racharch looked at Otroraan, who walked closer to him. He was slowly reaching for his gun, when Otroraan said:

"I want to report an attack that happened last night, after I took that ring from the museum." Otroraan said. Racharch was confused.

"What? What do you mean an attack?" He asked.

"There was a an attack on the bridge, not far from the park by the museum. A girl named Aria, from there city's Orphanage, was the one who was attacked. She was attacked by a man claiming himself to be Hades, the Lord of the Underworld.

"...Are you expecting me to believe what you are saying?" Racharch questioned.

"Believe what you want, Chief Racharch, but answer this question please." Otroraan said. "Can you tell me any information that might be connected to both Underworld and this ring?" She asked as she held up her hand, wearing the ring she stole from the museum. Racharch looked at the ring, looked at Otroraan, andand then looked back at the ring.

"The night I stole this ring, you told me to tell you everything I knew about the Underworld. I need to know what the Underworld has to do with this ring. Please tell

me." Otroraan said calmly. Racharch looked her again and leaned back into his chair.

"Alright, I'll only tell you a little though." Racharch said. "That ring you stole belonged to a family of guardians that served the Gods. They were extremely welled trained killers and heroes. Soon, when the guardian bloodline vanished and faded away, Underworld monsters and troops started stealing artifacts from museums that belonged to the guardian bloodline centuries ago."

"And you think that I'm working with thethe Underworld Army?" Otroraan asked.

"Well, you are a MASTER thief and thought they would be paying you big bucks if you gave them the ring."

"...What can the ring do?"

"We were about to find that out, but you stole it." Racharch said. Otroraan looked at the ring and started to wonder. She looked back at Racharch.

"Is that all you can tell me?"

"Is that all you want to know?" Racharch asked. Otroraan stared at her nemesis, then started to walk out the door.

"Otroraan, wait." Otroraan stopped and looked at Racharch. "...Why do you steal?"

"..." Otroraan didn't answer. She walked out the door and Chief Racharch followed her, but he went into the hallway, Otroraan was already gone.

Otroraan jumped down and was about to find a place to hide to transform back into Nori before school, because she saw that it was already 10:05 a.m. Then, she heard something come towards her. She took out her Cat o' nine tails whip and hit a tennis ball, sending it back.

"...Was that...on purpose?" Otroraan wondered out loud.

"I'm surprised, Otroraan." Someone then came out of hiding from behind a tree. It was a young boy, about 12 years old. His slitted yellow eyes that are like two gold coins and he had thick, straight, cobalt-blue hair, and wore a leather Brown cap. He was wearing trench coat and didn't put his arm in the sleeves, instead he kept sleeves empty and clipped the two buttons on the top part of the coat together to stay on. It sort of looked like a cape you could say. And under the trench coat he wore a sweater vest over a fancy short-sleeved polo and tan khakis with loafers on. He was holding a tennis racket in his left hand and picked up the tennis bal with his right.

"Walking into the police station and talking to the chief, impressive." The boy complimented.

"Who are you?" Otroraan asked. "You don't look like a police man or detective to

me." She pointed out.

"As if! My name is Lyric, private eye." The boy exclaimed. "So, Otroraan, will you surrender and come along quietly? Or will I have to serve you justice?" Lyric pointed his tennis racket at her. Otroraan just stared at the boy, confused.

"...Was that suppose to be a pun or something?" Otroraan asked.

"Yes it was suppose to be a pun! I play tennis, don't you get it?! I serve the tennis ball! I serve you justice!" Lyric shouted.

"...Still don't get it." Otroraan said, but she did get the joke, she just did that to annoy him, and it worked.

"Why you-! Whatever! Prepare yourself, Otroraan, for I will make the decision for you!" Lyric threw the tennis ball up and hit it with the racket and the ball went straight towards Otroraan. Otroraan sent the tennis ball back with her whip. The ball went back and forth between Lyric and Otroraan, it was like they were playing real tennis. As Otroraan sent the tennis ball back to Lyric, she looked at her watch. She saw that this has been going on for about an half-an-hour. Otroraan decided to finish this up now. When it was her turn to hit, Otroraan got ready for a special move.

"Gyro Combat...SWIRL!" Otroraan pointed her whip at the tennis ball that was coming a her. The whip's tails grew minds of their own and some of them grabbed tennis ball, while the others spun around like propellers, creating wind. The tails winded up and then let go of the tennis ball. With the wind to back it up, the tennis fired light a bullet and hit Lyric in th forehead, knocking him out.

"Sorry!" Otroraan shouted back as she ran off. She hide in an alley way,changed back into Nori Than, with her school uniform on and ran off to school.

**Aria: female**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: 07/24/00**

**Blood type: A**

**Height: 05' 08"**

**Occupation: School Girl**

**Items:**

**Zither**

**Any class of string instruments in which the strings are stretched over and run the length of the body that resonates. They may be plucked, bowed, struck, or set into vibration by the wind as Aeolian harps. **

**Description:**

**School uniform- Japanese fuku, Colors- Red, White, Blue, and Grey**

**Normal clothes- Light Yellow short-sleeved blouse, Black under turtle-neck shirt, Green petal skirt, knee high socks and Brown slip-ons, silver earrings.**

**Hair- luxurious, straight, cherry red hair, neck-length and is worn in a practical style**

**Eyes- Color of polished amber**

**Bio:**

**Aria is an orphan at the same orphanage the Nori lived at for the first 4 years of her life. Aria plays a string instrument called a Zither, the one thing that was left behind by her family when they dropped her off at the orphanagt when she was only 2 months old.**


End file.
